


Playing with Fire

by Kennyisthecutest



Category: South Park
Genre: Bad Parenting, Dark Comedy, Drug Use, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennyisthecutest/pseuds/Kennyisthecutest
Summary: South Park is a crazy kind of place, a place where things that simply would not fly anywhere else take to the skies in this small, little, redneck, Colorado town.But no matter where you are, an 8th grader found overdosed on methamphetamines in an abandoned parking lot is never overlooked.  Especially if that child is deemed middle-class, white, and homosexual.So, on a biting bitter cold November morning, everything changed.





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> In this story Tweek and Craig's relationship is only based on episodes up to the "Tweek x Craig" episode. 
> 
> If you are not comfortable reading about: drug use, underage drinking, sexual content, or Tweek x Craig in general, you should NOT continue reading (or watching South Park at all honestly). Hope you guys like it!

 

* * *

The Intro

* * *

 

Craig Tucker didn’t see it coming, not even when his voice was stammered over the loudspeaker, informing the entire school the principal needed to see him.

 

“Oooh, Craig’s in _trouble,_ ” Eric Cartman, the fat little fuck, sung as Craig aggressively threw his books into his backpack. His hands were occupied so the classic middle finger response was not an option, rather he just shot him a nasty sort of glare.

“Dude, he’s definitely getting called in for flipping off Macky yesterday,” Stan said to Kyle, but loud enough so the entire room could hear him. Stan’s a prick, but he’s probably right.

“He probs fucked Tweek in public or something like that,”

“Ew, sick dude!”

 

Kenny definitely deserved a middle finger for that one. Stan too, because of the ‘ew’ part. Or actually, maybe that is ‘ew’. Craig darted out the room, slamming the classroom door behind him deciding that to be the best response. Those guys suck.

 

The hallways felt longer than usual. Maybe that was due to unsureness Craig felt in every step. He had a whole list of things he could be getting in trouble for, but things had been a whole lot easier for him after he started ‘dating’ Tweek last year.

Gay kids got away with everything.

He could probably tell the principle to “fuck a cactus” and still see no repercussions as long as he was holding Tweek’s hand while he did it.

That was probably the second best thing about being with Tweek, just behind the fact he had total freedom in their relationship.

Which is weird. He always heard that being in a relationship takes away your freedom, but he found the complete opposite. Now, he wasn’t harassed by his friends to go talk to girls, or steal his parents' beer to drink at parties, or play another fucking game of never have I ever. Everybody loved that game around here, especially when North Park kids were around. No 20-year-old North Park kid has done what a 14 year South Park kid has.

But Craig knew that already. He knew the girls would giggle and make small talk about stupid shit he wouldn’t remember the next hour, he knew the beers he stole would only make his face red and eyes tired, he knew everything everyone has done and honestly wishes he knew less.

All he ever wanted to do was be in a dark warm room at 2 am, watching Red Racer while Stripe ran around in his little ball. He didn’t need the beer, or the weed, but he’d take it. Just like he’d take Tweek.

No one expected him to go out anymore now that he had a boyfriend, and he really liked that.

But now, he’s steps away from the principal's office and he just knows some bullshit is about to go down, because he can literally hear his mother’s pretend calm voice that only really gets his dad more and more worked up. And he would love to do anything except open this door, he know there will be only more screaming and more fucking annoyance, but he has to, so he does. But there is suddenly silence.

 

He does not just find his Mom and his Dad fighting with PC Principle to get Craig out of suspension, it’s the mayor, and the police force, and some other random people Craig has no connection to.

“Hey there Craig,” Mr.Mackey says in that stupidly polite voice he always uses, “will you take a seat with us?”

“What’s going on?”

“Well, you see Craig, we really just need to have a bit of a talk with you.”

“Why.” He didn’t want to sit down. He knew that sitting down could only lead to more South Park drama.

Craig didn't even jump when his dad slammed the back of his hand against the wall.

"We need to be the one's who tell him, goddammit!" 

"Tell me what."   
  


Maybe there was a guinea pig rampage again, or some pirates dressed as hippies were after kids with blue hats and yellow pompoms.

 

Mr. Mackey looked over at the principal and he nodded slowly.

 

Maybe a queen ant had started to control an army of kids whose names began with the letter 'C'.

 

His mother began to sob.

"Tell it to his straight Thomas!"

Thomas Tucker huffed, and he puffed and --

"Craig,"

Maybe Craig has a rare artifact in his room which will save Wall Street from turning into Ceiling Street.  
  


"They found Tweek overdosed in the high school parking lot on methamphetamines"

 

Maybe Craig’s boyfriend would be found unconscious and dying because of a drug overdose at 14 years old in a cold abandoned parking lot of a school he doesn’t attend.

 

Wait.

 

That’s not South Park.

 

“He’s in the extensive care unit of Hell’s Pass Hospital. We wanted you to be the first to know… he’s alive, but… he might not be for much longer, we don’t know how long this has been going on…” They kept talking, but Craig couldn’t hear it.

 

That’s not South Park.

 

That’s not South Park.

 

That’s not South Park.

This is hell.


End file.
